This invention relates to a pallet magazine for storing a plurality of pallets.
In conventional pallet magazines a plurality of pallets are located in a horizontal plane, for instance, in a doughnut shape, wherein all of the pallets are simultaneously moved for indexing purpose.
Such conventional pallet magazines require a large setting floor, and a powerful and complicated drive means simultaneously moving all of the pallets.